A Dramione Oneshot
by BlooDyInk
Summary: "I like you." "Well I hate you so go away." Just another little Dramione oneshot...


**Well this is my first One Shot and this is my first time writing in English too. So I hope you don´t hate me cause of my grammar mistakes...**

**so now I will go on with the story **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Let´s start ;P**

" I like you."

Shocked looked Hermione up, just to see a very confidently looking Draco Malfoy standing before her.

Quickly she composed herself and answered: " Well, I hate you. So go away."

But Draco Malfoy wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if he would just go away, so instead he said: " I will kiss you. "

In a few seconds her face darked and with a voice that promised dead she spoke to him: " Do that and I will kill you in a very painful way. "

Nonchalantly he chuckled: " Don't try to fight it. "

Her face became confused and she asked: " What do you mean by "_it_"?"

Again he just chuckled: " I mean you your feelings for me."

" Feelings?! I don´t have any feelings besides hate for you! ", she practically yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Again his face didn't change only showing that his amusement was growing.

" Yes you do. "

" I don't. "

" You do. "

" I don't. "

" You do. "

" STOP! This is stupid."

" So you admit your feelings for me, love? " he slyly asked.

" No, and don't call me love again or I will hurt you. " she treated but Draco just laughed loud.

" Whatever you say, darling. " he smirked.

" Arghhh! " Hermione yelled.

Hermione, remembering what she had read about calming herself, she breathed in and out and composed herself.

" Do you know what, I don't have time for this if you just could get out of my way. "

" No I don't think so. I know you love me just like I do and I know you wont admit it to me because you think this is a game for me but believe me I truly love you. " Draco said.

The whole time Hermione looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in them and hearing the truth in his words she let out a shaky breath.

She really loved him but she knew another thing, he had made an bet at the beginning of the term to get her fall in love with him, so that he could sleep with her.

As she found this out her heart broke because she already loved him and for him she was just a bet.

" Malfoy I know about the bet, just say them that I love you and slept with you but please stay out of my way. " Hermione felt like she was about to cry but she held back the tears, she would cry when she was alone now she just must stay strong and get over it.

" Hermione, I truly love you. Okay in the beginning I only talked to you because of the bet, but as I began to love you I called the bet of, I even wrote this letter to you so you would know of this before we got into a relationship so you wouldn't misunderstood it. Please believe me, I'm begging you. "  
Draco looked up, silently demanding an answer.

Meanwhile Hermione was absorbing his words and having a silent battle with herself.

Her hearth was telling her to trust him but her brain was against it.

Looking up her eyes looked with his, they were stormy Gray and pleading to trust him and just like this she made her decision.

" You know any normal person wouldn't give you a second chance. "

" Oh... Okay then I will better go. " like this he turned away from her but he couldn't walk away, because a small hand wrapped around his arm.

He turned around and looked in her chocolate brown eyes: " I said any _normal_ person wouldn't do give you a second chance but since when is any of us two normal? "

As he understood the meaning a goofy smile began to appear and he took her in his arms.

" You arnet joking, or? I have a second chance with you, I really thought you wouldn't take me. "

Hermione smiled up to him: " No I aren't joking you have your second chance, _Draco._ Just don't mess it up."

" I will never mess it up again, I love you Hermione. " Hermione let her eyes for the first time soften up and she answered: " I love you, too Draco. "

And then he kissed her.

This was filled with love, tenderness and the promise to never hurt her again, the promise to protect her all this in one simple kiss.

As both came up for air, Hermiones cheeks were painted in a light pink.

Draco being himself laughed slightly and took her hands in his.

" Let me walk you back to your tower. " Her blush darked but she nodded. " I would like this. " Together walked the lovers to the Gryffindor tower happy what the day brought them.


End file.
